


Manners of Men

by Cloudnine101



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Harry Hart is, officially, the coolest bloke Eggsy's ever seen. Ever.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners of Men

Harry Hart is, officially, the coolest bloke Eggsy's ever seen. Ever.

It's not just the way he walks; swanning around the place like he owns it, half-gliding, half-strutting. It's not just the way he talks; so precisely, so cleanly, not wasting a syllable. It's not just the way he fights; kicking and flicking and forcing, dragging men's heads round, slamming bodies against wood, chucking pints in frozen faces.

It's not just that. It's... _him_.

It's his smile - not that Eggsy would admit it to anyone. He's not out to get the piss taken; and if Harry ever heard, he'd be out on his ear in a heartbeat, Kingsman or no. It's the stare; the look he gets sometimes, when he thinks no one else can see. Kinda...distracted. Musing. Smart. It's the suits, and the slicked-back hair, and that stupid umbrella; it's the light, bouncing off his glasses, reflecting back from a mirror.

It's the swagger; the quiet, self-assured confidence Eggsy's never gonna have, even if he survives the training - which, right now, is looking unlikely. It's nuts. Bonkers. Mental. No chance he's getting the job - no way he can go up against those toffs, no way he's smoother than Roxy. No chance. 

(And if there are moments - moments, mind you - when he thinks he might...that's nobody's business but his.)

The point is, Harry's passed the training. He's an agent - a Kingsman, a member of the secret service, a proper James Bond, complete with the pressed ties, and the martinis and the shaken, not stirred, and the fuck-you attitude. He took down Dean in a second, and he'd do it again just as fast. He did it for Eggsy. He was...pretty awesome, really. 

Not that Eggsy thinks about that, much. Sure, Harry kicked ass - no doubt about it - but he'd have done it for anyone. He probably goes round, in that flash car of his, knocking on doors and beating up bad guys. Eggsy's no different than anyone else - and if Harry does favour him, has reared him, it's 'cause of his dad. Nothing else.

(And if there are moments - moments, mind you - when he wishes for _more._..that's nobody's business but his.)


End file.
